Emily Ketch
Emily Ketch was the niece of Frost and Mina Ketch. She is encountered by George Stobbart inside the museum. Personality Emily is a young girl with blonde hair that's tied in pig tails, she wears a grey overall with a patterned collar shirt and a jewel encrusted cross hangs around her neck. She bounds around with seemingly endless energy and has a great curiosity that all young children tend to have, much to the annoyance of George. Emily is first mentioned in the game by the Ketch sisters when George asks them about their distaste for the young boy Rio, Mina lets slip Emily's name but is silenced by her sister Frost, George then goes on to ask about Emily and is told that her parents died in a typhoon at sea leaving her orphaned and that the Ketch sisters took it upon themselves to raise her as they are her only living relatives, when George asks to know more they refuse to tell him anything else but do not explain why even though it is clear that it is a very sore topic to them. When George is attempting to get into the museum he tries to trick the sisters into believing Emily is on the beach playing with Rio, they immediately claim he's mistaken, George explains that he saw a girl with the fisher boy doing what all kids their age do and the sisters immediately go to check it out. Later George asks Rio about Emily and finds out her full name is 'Emily Ketch' a descendent of Captain Ketch the pirate. George actually meets Emily when he opens a trunk inside the Ketch Memorial Museum and she jumps out and merrily skips around the room, before talking to George who she mishears and names "Jaws". Whilst in Ketch's museum George finds a map and places in on a near by desk, he also places the oil lantern on the desk, which Emily pesters him about constantly asking him "why?" until George turns it on her and she calls a truce. George also takes the feather quill from the desk and is questioned by Emily who says hes stealing but he tells her he's not stealing, only borrowing, He later trades the conch he gets from Rio with Emily's cross, which he uses to cast a shadow over the map and points out an island called Zombie Island. Emily Ketch Is A Ghost? There is a lot of evidence in the game that suggests that Emily Ketch is actually dead and many people who have played Broken Sword II come to the conclusion that the girl you meet in the Ketch Memorial Museum is in fact Emily's ghost. Here is some of the evidence that support this theory; Conversation with Rio on Zombie Island: When George first arrives at Zombie Island he talks to Rio about Emily Ketch, the dialogue is as follows George: "That Emily sure asks a lot of questions". Rio: Rest it man, This whole Emily business just isn't funny!" George: "Look were obviously at cross purposes here, I'm talking about Emily Ketch". Rio: "Yeah and so am I, She was my friend, her aunts hated it, but we did move together y'know, she used to be real keen at hide n' seek it could take hours to find her. One time, the last time it took days. She must have shouted and screamed herself hoarse but there was nobody to hear her..." George: "Where had she hidden herself?" Rio: "Captain Ketch's old sea chest, the only way to open it was from the outside". The conversation ends with George's inner monologue "Suddenly I didn't feel so good, we never exchanged another word about Emily Ketch". The entire conversation Rio talks about Emily in the past tense and also explains that Emily last hiding place was the same place George found her in the Ketch Memorial Museum. The conversation suggests that Emily Ketch locked herself inside the treasure chest whilst playing hide and seek and died possibly of starvation or suffocation whilst hidden there. Emily being a ghost is also subtly suggested by Emily herself during conversation at Ketch's museum as she says things such as: "I'm never allowed to leave the house". "I'm never going to grow up, im not". There is also what seems to be an intentional animation glitch as when Emily turns around to talk to George on several occasions rather than a 180 degree turn her body fades in and out somewhat like a ghost. If Emily Ketch did die in that treasure chest playing hide and seek with Rio it would explain why the Ketch Sisters have such distaste for Rio as they probably somewhat blame him for Emily death, it would also explain why they are so baffled when George tells them a young girl is playing with Rio on the beach. Revolution software replied to a user on Facebook asking whether or not Emily was a ghost that it was intended to leave that open to interpretation, but one can conclude she is. Category:Characters Category:Important Character Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Broken Sword 2: The Smoking Mirror